A Holy Knight's Tale
by Cezium
Summary: How did Beatrix loose an eye? How'd she become so strong? And darnit, how could she loose to Steiner?! Be warned, this has some adult situations and language. It's for 13+! Rated R in chapter 3. Chapter 6 up!
1. Test of Skill

The knight-in-training stood there, sword in hand. Light brown hair fell in curls around her shoulder, while deep blue orbs were narrowed at her opponent. While she was only seventeen, her opponent had to be at least four, if not five years older than her. Her training master had confidence, it seemed, to let her fight a full Knight of Pluto. The young man was grinning awkwardly, sword wrapped tightly in his left hand. The girl's training master stood between the two.   
  
"Beatrix of Alexandria. This is your final test. You are to prove your strength against Sir Adelbert Steiner of the Knight's of Pluto. If you best him, you are fit to enter the Alexandrian Army. If not, you will train for another year, then go up against another Pluto Knight. Are you ready?" The training master asked, looking down at the girl.  
  
"Yes," she replied firmly, eyes set on her oponent.   
  
The man nodded, and said, "Salute, then begin." He backed out of the ring.  
  
The two saluted each other with their swords. Beatrix lunged in with a slash to the man's abdomen, which he blocked and countered with a thrust. She sidestepped the attack, slicing at Steiner in an upward sweep. The Pluto Knight defended with a lateral parry, and sent a low sweep to the girl's knees. She jumped up, evading the attack, and aimed an attack to the top of his chest. He ducked, slashing in. The attack almost caught her in the side, and Beatrix stumbled back. Steiner took this time to lunge at her with a downword arch. She raised her sword, on one knee, and came body-to-body with him. Persperation was dripping down her face as he wieghed her down. Tucking her sword in, Beatrix rolled to the side. She jumped to her feet, unaware of the thrust that came and burried itself in her left shoulder. She winced, grabbing it, and stepped back.   
  
The young knight sheathed his sword, a triumphant grin planted on his face. Beatrix did the same, glaring at him.   
  
"First Blood. The winner is Sir Steiner of the Knights of Pluto," proclaimed the Knight Master.   
  
The girl limped to the outside of the circle, dropping to her knees as she got to her spot. Bandages, ointment, and a pale of water with a cloth inside were next to a pack. She took the cloth, wrung it out, and dabbed her bleeding shoulder.   
  
Steiner walked past her as she started applying the ointment. He leaned down, whispered, "Females are only fit to be foot-soldiers, not full Knights of Pluto," and strode off, an air of arrogance about him.   
  
Beatrix clenched her teeth, wrapping the bandages around her shoulder. She tore it from the roll, and tucked the end into a layer. The girl looked up to see her knight master looking down at her.  
  
"Beatrix of Alexandria. You shall train another year, before fighting another Knight of Pluto. This year is yours to train. You have passed all of your classes, now it is up to you to become stronger. You will placed under former General Rallinton. I believe that he is the only one who can help you reach your full potential. Report to him first thing next morning."   
  
"Yes, Sir," she replied, standing up. She saluted him, and he strode off.   
  
A girl around Beatrix's age walked up to her, holding out a phial. "It's all right, Beatrix. You'll become a Knight next year!" She said to encourage her.  
  
Beatrix took the phial, and drank down the green contents. She felt instantly stronger.   
  
"Thank you, Adeline. But this was my second time trying to become a Knight," she replied, handing back the phial.  
  
"But Beatrix, you yourself said that you weren't ready the first time. And you got Sir Steiner this year! He's the best Knight there is!" Adeline exclaimed.  
  
Beatrix laughed without humor, and replied, "It seems as if Master Oakbridge is trying to keep me from becoming a knight. He is a rather discouraging fellow."  
  
The two finally reached the dining hall, and grabbed trays. While Adeline grabbed only soup, Beatrix also got lots of bread, beef stew, an apple, and salad. Seeing all of this, the girl giggled while her friend took a seat.  
  
"What's so funny, Adeline?" Inquired Beatrix, starting to eat.  
  
"Well, from what you grabbed, it would appear as if you haven't eaten in days!"  
  
Beatrix smirked, and swallowed the bread that she had been chewing. "I'm famished, "she explained, "And I'll need my energy for this afternoon."  
  
Adeline arched an eyebrow, looking over her friend. "What's this afternoon?" She asked.  
  
"The start of my new training," was all the reply she got, before Beatrix began to eat again.  
  
  
Note -- I hope you like it! I'll probably get more up by the end if this week. See that box down below? It's sad! The only way to cheer it up is to comment about my fic in it! That'll make it happy! Until I post more, zobbles!  



	2. Life and Death

_Slash. Thrust. Parry._  
  
I must win. I cannot stop.  
_  
Duck. Slice. Sidestep._  
_  
_I don't know the meaning of giving up.  
  
_Strike. Sweep. Lunge.  
  
_I am Beatrix of Alexandria.   
  
_Falter. Trip. Fall.  
  
_I am a loser.  
  
"Yield, Beatrix," said a young-looking man. Crisp black hair was tied in the back of his head. Bright green eyes flashed down at her. He wore an elegant cream colored silk shirt, and long black breeches. Top-quality leather boots reached up to his shins, while beautifully crafted gloves adorned his hands. A belt hung on his waist, with a leather sheath and dagger attached to it. He was a very attractive man, standing at six foot six inches. All-in-all, he appeared to be the age of twenty-seven.   
  
"I shall not give up..." Beatrix whispered, and rolled to the side quickly. She jumped up, drawing down on him with a downward arch. He deftly stepped to the side, sliding his blade to meet her wrists. Beatrix's sword was easily plucked from her hands, and sent flying across the room. The man then pointed the tip of his blade at his student's nose.  
  
"I said, yield," his voice was cold, his gaze narrowed.   
  
She nodded, replying, "I yield, Master Calix."  
  
When former-General Shey Rallinton had died seven months, her training had been transferred to his son, Kane Rallington. After an attack on Alexandria City, he too died, impaled by a Burmecian soldier. She went through one more training master, who unexpectedly fell ill, before she was taken in by Colonel Raelin Calix, a natural born swordsman. After all of the deaths of her training masters, he was the only one who would train her. The rest felt she was cursed, or it was a sign from the Gods saying that females shouldn't be knights.  
  
Unfortunately, he loathed the sheer sight of her. This did not make training an easy thing for Beatrix.  
  
Lime hues flicked over the girl's thin but slightly muscular body. Crimson lips curled up into a sneer.   
  
"Go," he said with disgust. "Get out of my sight. I don't want to see you until dinner tonight.  
  
Beatrix kneeled, forehead touching the cold wood floor. "As you wish, my Master." She rose, gave a small bow, and retrieved her sword before fleeing from the room.  
  
The man laughed without warmth, taking a sip from a flask that hung from a rack on the wall. Orbs sparkled with delight. He had such a wonderful night planned for the pathetic girl.  
  
-------------------  
  
Beatrix was a deep crimson when she stormed down the Trainee's Barracks. That...that intolerant pig! She would show him. He would one day regret the day he disgraced Beatrix of Alexandria. She was no toy -- she was training to be a knight! That fool could not see that.  
  
She was halfway back to her room when she realized that she couldn't just sit around. The girl paused by a training room, peering inside to see if it was occupied. It was -- by a pale and bleeding Adeline.  
  
Beatrix's eyes widened in shock, and she practically flew over to the girl. She was crumpled in a small heap, cuts running over her whole body. She was heavily bruised and battered, and sported a black eye. Adeline was unconscious, and drew in small ragged breaths.  
  
"Adeline! Adeline!" Beatrix yelled, deep blue eyes brimming with tears. "Wake up, Adeline!" She was shaking her now, sobbing. When Adeline showed no signs of waking, she collected her in her arms, running from the room. She charged out of the Trainee's Barracks, and into a back door of the castle. Beatrix raced down the hallways, as fast as she could, and practically ran into the healer when she entered the infirmary.   
  
"My friend..." She whispered, tears dripping from her face.  
  
The healer's eyes opened wide, and she beckoned the girl to bring Adeline into a room with him. Beatrix did so, and set her down onto a bed.   
  
"What happened?" The man asked, looking to Beatrix, shock lining his face.  
  
Beatrix croaked a reply, before shaking herself. "I..." she managed to say, "I don't know... I just found her like this!"   
  
"I'll do what I can, but this is severe. Please wait outside in the waiting room," he told her, beckoning an assistant healer towards him. Beatrix nodded, and exited the room.   
  
She spent the next few hours pacing around the room, hues flicking to the door to the room where her friend lay every minute. She finally decided that pacing would do no good, and settled herself down onto a bench. There she sat for another three hours, before the healer and his assistant made their way to her. Both faces were pale, and extremely gloomy.  
  
"I'm sorry..." said the healer, looking Beatrix in the eyes, "but she didn't make it..."  
  
Beatrix could only stare back at him, astonished, tears silently leaking down her face.   



	3. Escape

She didn't go to dinner that night. She couldn't. She remembered running from the infirmary, sobbing. She remembered rushing into her room, and collapsing in tears. Adeline's pale and bloody body kept coming into her mind. It was slowly driving her insane.  
  
She was curled up into a pathetic ball, tears covering her whole face. That was when Raelin decided to storm into her room, face lit by rage. He stomped over to the girl, tugging her arm.   
  
"Stupid brat! Stop blubbering, worm! Why were you at dinner?" He demanded, positively seething with anger.  
  
Beatrix let in a few gasps of air, tears still leaking from her eyes. "My...best friend died tonight..." She sobbed, hiding her face.  
  
Raelin snarled. "Pathetic girl. Come with me. I was going to go easy on you tonight, but seeing as how you disobeyed my orders, I guess I'll go full out."   
  
He dragged a ragged Beatrix from her bed, out of her room, and down to a secluded part of the barracks, for officials only. There he threw her into a dark room, and grabbed something off the wall. The room looked as if it was used to torture someone.   
  
"Stand up and strip, girl!" He barked.  
  
Beatrix shakily made her way to her feet, discarding her boots and tunic.   
  
"More, you slut!"   
  
Her shirt and pants were taking off, revealing her underclothing.  
  
The Knight's eyes narrowed, and he cross his arms. "Did I tell you to stop? Completely strip, and turn around!"  
  
The girl's face was deep crimson by the time she had turned, completely nude.   
  
"I thought I'd start giving you lessons on dealing with pain," the man said with a cruel tone to his voice. He laughed, grinning with evil pleasure. In his hand he held a whip -- which came down across Beatrix's back. She let out a scream of sheer pain, limping forward a step. The whip came down again, only harder this time. It only took one more strike to make her fall to her knees. He continued, laughing with glee each time the leather struck flesh. He enjoyed the screams coming again and again, the tears flooding the floor. He continued doing this until there wasn't a normal colored spot on Beatrix's whole body.   
  
He finally stopped, hanging the whip back up.   
  
"You may go now, whore. I expect to see you two hours before sunrise tomorrow to start your morning exercise," the man told her, eyes narrowed down at her. He still wore that sinister grin. He took one more look at her beaten and sore body, before striding out of the room.  
  
It took Beatrix some time to manage to crawl to her knees. When she did, it felt as if her whole backside was on fire. She managed to crawl over to her clothing, placing on only her underclothing and tunic. After quite a few painful attempts, she was able to stand, clothing in hand.   
  
Beatrix didn't bother to get something to put on her wounds. She just slowly limped back to her room.  
  
------------------------  
  
The same experience happened every night after that, each time getting worse. He eventually abandoned the whip, going for things that cause more pain. She endured it every night, barely living to see the next day.   
  
Her training intensified, but she kept doing steadily worse. Her battered condition didn't allow her to work well. Raelin got nastier and nastier, and everything got increasingly worse. She didn't have a single friend to go to, and worse, the day after Adeline's death, she had heard a group of knights congratulating each other on messing up a pathetic female soldier. Beatrix swore vengeance.  
  
It was two months later that Raelin called Beatrix to his own room instead of the torture chamber, as she referred to it. He glanced at her, crimson lips curling into a grin, when she entered.   
  
"Strip."  
  
Beatrix, used to the nightly torture, took off her sandals, loose shirt, and short breeches. She turned her back to him, muscles tightening in anticipation of the beating. After is didn't come for a minute, Beatrix looked over her shoulder.  
  
Raelin was just standing there, looking pleased with himself. "Turn around and face me," he demanded. She did so, attempting to conceal herself.   
  
"Put her hands down at your side and close your eyes," was his command. Beatrix stalled for a minute, before doing what he had told her. Raelin's beautiful bright green eyes looked over her whole body lustily, and he stepped forward, smiling. "You have such a beautiful body, Beatrix...It's a pity you're abusing it so. Such a pity...I think I'll use it correctly."  
  
He stepped up to her, pinning her arms to her side. His mouth sank to hers hungrily and he kissed her with passion. Beatrix was taken aback, and tried to step away. His grip was too tight.  
  
A knee was sent up, hitting him in the stomach. He let go of her arms, holding onto his stomach. She stepped backwards, getting into a fighting position. Raelin laughed, straitening up. "Oh, you want to play, my whore? Come and get me. The only thing hurt this night will be you, slut." He picked up a small knife from the top of a table. Beatrix charged at him, sending out her right fist. He deftly escape, slicing with the knife. A burning hot pain erupted in Beatrix's right eye. She staggered back, falling into the door.   
  
Raelin rushed at her, sweeping her up in a great bear-hug. He flung her onto the bed, quickly making his way on top of her.   
  
"Face it birch, you're mine now!" His eyes flashed insanely, and he stripped off his shirt. Beatrix wiggled one of her arms free, sending her palm right up into his nose.   
  
A dull crack echoed through the room.  
  
The man swore loudly, clutching his nose. His eyes quickly filled with tears, momentarily blinding him. Beatrix used this moment to shove him off of her, and bolt out of the room. She ran through the corridors, and out of the building, feet freezing in the snow.  
  
Still naked, she ran down the shadows of the streets in fear. She kept running, and running, until she finally collapsed into the snow in front of a building. 


	4. Kindness of Strangers

"It will take months for her to recover, but she's coming along fine."  
  
"Great! I hope, when her strength is renewed, that we can find the man who_ did_ that to her!"  
  
"The poor, defenseless girl. We'll keep her safe."  
  
When Beatrix had regained conciousness, she heard a group of females talking. Weakly, she tried to open her eyes, but all she could make out was utter blackness. Her body ached from all of the bruises, but she felt...oddly strengthened. She felt better than she had in months. Her left eye hurt exedingly. With a groan, Beatrix attempted to sit up.  
  
"Oh dear, I believe she's awakening," one of the woman said, rushing to Beatrix's side.   
  
Beatrix managed to sit up, head indicating confusion. She could faintly make out differences in light, but that was it.  
  
She attempted to speak, but all that came out of her mouth was a hoarse croak.  
  
Another woman arrived at her side, pushing a flask of water to her mouth. Beatrix accepted the pure liquid gratefully, finishing the whole whole container. The woman hurried to refill it.  
  
Beatrix sucked in a gulp of air. This time, when she went to speak, sound came out.  
  
"Wh-where am I? Why can't I see?" She managed to squeak out.  
  
A woman layed a hand on Beatrix's shoulder. "You are in the Temple of the Goddess. We found you unconcious outside, so we brought you in and are healing your wounds. Unfortunetly..." her tone took a sumpathetic edge, "your right eye was badly damaged. You may never regain use of it. Currently, both of your eyes are extrememly sensetive. To take off the bandages after three weeks of complete darkness would drink perminent damage to both eyes. Also, it would be quite painful. We'll have to remove the bandaged gradually."  
  
Beatrix's heart skipped a beat.  
  
"Th-three weeks? I've been unconcious for _three weeks?"_ She stuttered in amazment.  
  
"Yes, yes...and you're just about all recovered. All exept for that eyes of yours...But you'll have scars, remember. You were pretty beat up when we found you."  
  
Beatrix gritted her teeth together. She would get her revenge for all of that...only death could stop her.  
  
"You must be starved. Do you think you can keep down some food?" Asked the closest woman to her.   
  
Food...food would helped. She just realized that she was hungry.   
  
"Food would be appreciated greatly," answered the soldier, giving out a small sigh.  
  
A bowl was brought up to her lips. Blushing deeply, she drank in the hot soup that was offered to her. She was being fed like a child... Beatrix felt foolish. She drank what seemed to be half a bowl of warm broth before she started to drift back to sleep.  
  
"Sleep, my girl." One of the nurses whispered, and Beatrix instantly fell back, taken over by the sleep powder that had been placed in her soup.  



	5. Wounded Soldier

Authors note --  
  
Hey, before I start, I just wanna thank some people. They came out of their way just to IM me and compliment this fic. They made me want to really continue. Thanks Addie, Trillium! This chapter's for you guys!  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Beatrix awoke the next day, finding herself alone. She was often able to sense when people were around her, but they were all gone. She sighed with relief. Beatrix was...uncomfortable around them.   
  
She brought a hand slowly up to her eye and winced. It still hurt like crazy.  
  
The wounded soldier sat up, hands groping for something to support her. It met a bedpost, and she shakily hopped off of the bed.  
  
Weak legs instantly crumpled. She fell flat on the floor, a sharp dagger of pain running up her body. Used to pain, she just crawled to a sitting position. She have to work her legs, then start on her arms... Then she could get back to training with a sword.  
  
She started stretching her legs, using a warm-up as a way to exercise them. This was almost unbearable; legs that hadn't been used in three weeks, suddenly being used. Beatrix winced, but moved into a different position to stretch.   
  
Sweat was pouring down her face, yet she continued on. She was a soldier -- she should be able to deal with things like this! Beatrix was tenacious and didn't know what was good for her. Any normal soldier wouldn't be able to handle all the pain she was in.  
  
She was soon gasping for air. She had just finished doing one hundred push-ups, and was now moving onto sit-ups when one of the priestesses walked in.  
  
"By the Goddess!" She exclaimed, moving to stop Beatrix. "Stop this instant! You're in no condition to do anything! Derlone, Casethi, I need help in here!"  
  
Beatrix felt herself being lifted up. She yelped in pain, and writhed to get free. The priestesses set her down onto her bed. "Stay there!" She was commanded.  
  
The wounded soldier started to fervently protest. "You can't be serious! I _must_ train! I can't let myself get out of shape! Injury or no injury, I still have a responsibility to keep my body functioning properly!" Her voice sounded urgent. The one unbandaged eye looked imploring. She just had to get back into shape!  
  
"No!" Snapped the priestess, just as the other two servant of the Goddess stepped in. "We will bind you to this bed if make any other attempt to move before we say you can!"  
  
Derlone, the red headed priestess, tilted her head slightly. "What has happened here, Aemilia?" She asked, motioning to the now still Beatrix.  
  
The original priestess, called Aemilia, gave a furious glance in the direction of Beatrix before replying, "She was out of her bed, trying to exercise!" This produced gasps. "Just look at her. She's worn herself out. Casethi, come here. We're in need of your healing abilities. Her face is contorted in pain! She needs to sleep, as well." The woman sighed, cradling her head in a hand. "Next time she awakes, we'll give her some food."  
  
A shy looking girl stepped forward, probably no more than eighteen. She had long blond hair that cascaded down her back in waves, and bright blue eyes that stared innocently at the fallen knight-in-training. She raised a hand that seemed to glow with a bright white light, and touched it to Beatrix's forehead, muttering an incantation softly. The soldiers pain seemed to fade, and eventually completely disappear. She sighed with relief, her features taking on an easier expression. The girl smiled, and chanted again. Beatrix felt herself drifting into a deep sleep.   
  
She awoke some time later, stomach growling with hunger. She gasped and clenched her teeth, pulling herself to a sitting position. Casethi, the priestess who had done away with Beatrix's pain, looked over from her seat by the window.   
  
"Oh, poor dear," she said, standing. She made her way over to a table, taking a tray of steaming food over to the fallen soldier. "Here's some food for you. Ah ah! You need to be fed. Don't worry. There's no one around to watch." The girl started to feed Beatrix, who was a deep crimson. "We've decided to give you some things to keep you occupied while you're in bed. We have some steel balls for you to help with your hands, and small weights for you to use. No more heavy exercise until you've regained your strength. There you go," she finished, setting down the tray on the nightstand beside the bed.  
  
"Th-thank you..." Beatrix managed to stammer.   
  
The priestess blushed shyly. "It was my pleasure."  
  
"What was that thing you used to ease my pain?" The soldier asked.  
  
"Ah. White Magic," answered Casethi. "I could teach it to you while you're stuck in bed, if you wish."  
  
Beatrix sat up strait. "Could you really? I would be honored to learn!"   
  
Casethi giggled. "Sure!"  
  
Many thoughts raced through Beatrix's head. Oh well if she was stuck as a wounded soldier, at least she could learn something useful!   



	6. Healing

The sound of singing brought Beatrix from her bed. She was dressed simply in a white cotton robe with a sash across her waist, and leather slippers. Vivacious hair the color of roasted honey fell down her back like tidal waves, curling just about her shoulders. Her eyes were bandaged, and she walked through the hallway at a slow pace. Nervous hands groped for a wall.  
  
During the six days from when Casethi had offered to train her in the art of white magic, Beatrix had been allowed to start working her jelly like muscles back into shape. Her legs trembled from the effort to walk.   
  
So far, she had learned a basic cure spell and the spell called "protect." Casethi had begun to teach her with a shy attitude and a rich, melodic, and soothing voice.   
  
She slid down the hallway, making her way into a courtyard. She felt a slight winter breeze, the sun shining down upon her face, and the chilly cobblestones press into her slippers. There was a fresh, crisp scent in the air, one of newly fallen snow. Soft slippers padded further out into the courtyard. The sound of singing was coming from the right. She turned that way, walking warily forward a few steps.   
  
The music grew louder as she continued on. Finding another wall, she followed the way it went and ended back up inside the temple. She heard the singing right in front of her, and she knew that she had found herself in the room from which it emerged. She rested against a wall, listening to the heavenly melody.  
  
A beautiful voice lifted above the others in a powerful descant. Her voice seemed to weave in and out of the others, and when their voices dropped, she finished the song with a tremendous crescendo that ended with the eerie dropping of the final note. There was silence for a minute, before loud cheering erupted. Amongst the cheers, a few comments found their way to Beatrix's ears.  
  
"That was amazing, Casethi!" "Wow! That was your best yet!" "How'd you learn to sing like that, Casethi?"  
  
Casethi. It made sense. The woman had such a beautiful speaking voice, so of course she could sing well.   
  
Casethi blushed furiously, thanking them for their "unnecessary" praise. She made her way through the crowd of priestesses, and sighed in relief when she saw Beatrix. "Did you walk here all by yourself?" She asked, tilting her head. A hand went out to help balance the wounded soldier.   
  
Beatrix accepted the hand with a nod of thanks. "Yes. I heard the singing, and decided to try and find it. It felt good to finally get to take a walk." She flashed a grin.  
  
"You seem to be able to make your way around now pretty well, so I'll start letting you have walks every day. It'll do wonders for your strength." Casethi commented.  
  
Beatrix's grinned broadened. "Great! Fresh air will be a treat. I just wish it wasn't so cold."  
  
Casethi nodded with a sigh. "It can get very cold in the winter here. Just look at you! You're frozen stiff. Come, I'll lead you to a fire. You need some hot food and warmth."  
  
Beatrix was too cold to argue, so she let Casethi take her hand and lead her down a hallway and into another room. This one was considerably warmer, and the tantalizing aroma of stew and freshly baked bread teased her nostrils. The priestess led her forward, and she accidentally bumped into a table. She winced and swore under her breath.  
  
"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to lead you into a table! Come here and sit down, please. I'll get you some food."  
  
Beatrix did as she was told and sat. Her legs were trembling, and it felt good to give them a rest. She sniffed the air a few times, letting the scent of food engulf her for a few moments. Soon Casethi returned laden down with trays. She set one down in front of Beatrix, and the other next to that. She then sat down next to the other woman.   
  
"Do you think you can handle eating by yourself now?" She asked, placing a spoon in Beatrix's hand. The soldier nodded, leaning down to sniff the food. She smelled some sweet bread, a meaty stew, and some spicy drink. "Good," said the priestess, "you seem to be recovering quite well."  
  
Beatrix was about to dig into her food when Casethi's hand caught her arm. "First, we pray."  
  
The priestess clasped her hands together in front of her and bowed her head. "Great Mother, we give our thanks and praise to you for providing us with this wonderful meal. We accept if gratefully and bow to your kindness and love." She nodded her head to finish the prayer. "You may eat now, Beatrix."  
  
She ate ravenously, only stopping to guide her hands and spoon into the right spot. When she was at last finished, she put down her spoon and sighed in contentment. "That was wonderful!" She exclaimed.   
  
Casethi giggled and continued to eat her food slowly. "I'm glad you like it." She took a small bite of her bread before continuing. "Would you like to exorcise or learn first today?"  
  
The wounded soldier thought it over for a minute. "Well, exorcise is pretty taxing on me. I don't think I can learn well if I'm exhausted. Let's do magic training first."  
  
"Very well," replied Casethi, "let us practice today in here."  
  
"Oh...And Casethi..." Started Beatrix. The woman looked over and tilted her head.  
  
"Yes?" She asked.  
  
"You sing beautifully." While Casethi made an attempt to bat away the comment, Beatrix smiled. Casethi had the most beautiful voice, so she had to be a beautiful looking person. Beatrix couldn't wait to see.  
  



End file.
